There is a light that never goes out (FR)
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Cette histoire ne touche pas exactement Sherlock, mais Benedict Cumberbatch, et ses inquiétudes avant de reprendre le tournage de la 3e saison. Seul chez lui, déprimé sans raison particulière, il broie du noir dans son coin, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un étrange personnage... Dépression, amour et encore plus (hinhiiinn!) au programme!
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie n'était pas des plus faciles en ce moment. Chaque matin, je me levais mollement de mon lit, et jetais un regard las par la fenêtre. Les oiseaux, le soleil et ses rayons, les mômes qui jouaient dans la rue, tout ça me donnait la gerbe. Je n'avais même plus la force de leur cracher au visage, alors je restais là, enroulé dans ma couette, des traînées de larmes séchées autours de mes yeux.

Si les médias avaient été au courant de la véritable raison pour laquelle j'avais retardé le début de mon dernier tournage, ils se seraient empressés de courir autours de ma maison pour me photographier, errant comme Jeff Lebowski, avec une barbe de trois jours, et trainassant négligemment en robe de chambre.

Si les groupies écrivant de ridicules fan-fictions à mon sujet avaient ouï dire que je me morfondais dans ma tristesse depuis des jours et des jours, elles se seraient mises à geindre comme les Pleureuses de l'Antiquité.

Personne n'y aurait cru. Ils se seraient tous moqués de moi.

Moi, la personnalité préférée des Britanniques.

Un des acteurs les plus demandés de l'année.

Le détective sarcastique et inadapté du petit écran.

Je m'appelle Benedict Cumberbatch, et j'ai envie de mourir.

En ouvrant mes yeux ce matin, j'avais décrété que je passerai ma journée au lit. Clamser d'étouffement sous mon édredon me paraissait être une fin honorable : à mon stade, aucune notion de dignité ne subsistait. Mes paupières me brûlaient, et en toussant je sentis un arrière-goût âpre de vomi envahir ma gorge. J'avais passé toute ma nuit à serrer les poings, passant des cris aux sursauts des pleurs. Ma vie me débectait vous auriez raison d'estimer que j'ai tout pour moi, mais la solitude qui me ronge m'est insoutenable. Quand je n'étais personne, j'avais davantage de succès dans la vie je rencontrais des filles, je riais, j'avais de véritables amis. Toutes ces personnes s'étaient éloignées de moi après avoir fait l'affiche de quelques films. Ils avaient peur que je prenne la grosse tête, alors que mon seul souhait était qu'ils gardent en tête l'image d'un boute-en-train, toujours prêt à siroter une bière, riant aux éclats même dans les bars les plus miteux de la banlieue londonienne.

Je regrettais ma vie d'avant, mes potes, mes ex, même ces rivaux que l'on croise toujours quand on le désire le moins. Maintenant, je n'avais plus que ces saletés de paparazzis pour me suivre même quand j'allais m'acheter du pécu, et tous ces journalistes véreux qui affichent un sourire hypocrite en espérant que tu leur balances quelques infos sur ta vie perso.

Je me sentais juste seul, seul, seul.

L'humanité entière me donnait envie de vomir, et le simple fait de regarder un enfant se serrer dans les bras de sa mère m'était devenu insupportable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'interrogeais sérieusement sur l'existence même d'un petit interrupteur, dans un coin de mon cerveau, qui me permettrait de me déconnecter pour toujours de cette putain de vie de merde.

J'étirais doucement mes jambes et mes bras dans mon lit, et me retourna pour agripper mon oreiller et le glisser sous mon menton. Le réveil indiquai 8 heures, à peine plus. Trop tôt. Rien à faire de toute façon. Je laissa ma tête s'enfoncer mollement dans le coussin, poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Mais, alors que mes yeux se fermaient et m'emportaient loin du monde réel, une sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute la maison. Une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Putain… Pas ça. Facteur, girl scout, journaliste, qui que vous soyez, cassez-vous ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi du comment tu es arrivé là, mais putain, barre toi.

Troisième sonnerie.

Silence.

Quatrième sonnerie.

Silence.

Cinquième sonnerie. Sixième sonnerie. Septième sonnerie. Huitième sonnerie. Neuuuuvième sonnerie.

A chaque coup sur la sonnette, ce putain d'enfoiré enfonce son doigt encore plus longtemps… C'est un putain de message morse, ou bien ?

Excédé, je saute d'un bond hors du lit, et attrape à la volée ma robe de chambre. Sans prendre le temps de me chausser, je descends les escaliers, grommelant et passant ma main sur mon menton. Les poils sont drus, en bordels, dans le genre vieil hérisson cramoisi. Si c'est un paparazzi, je suis foutu. Carrière ? Morte. Sex-appeal ? Zéro. Nada. Envolé.

Oh et puis merde, au point où j'en suis…

J'arrive à la porte d'entrée en quelques enjambées, et sans prendre la précaution de regarder par le judas, je déverrouille le loquet, presque curieux de voir la tête de l'énergumène qui a décidé de venir me faire chier le mauvais jour.

Et là…


	2. Chapter 2

La porte s'ouvrit, un vent frais se faufilant à l'intérieur. Et c'est là qu'elle m'apparut.

Des converses basses noires, effilées par le temps. Un petit short en jeans, relevé et cousu en ourlet, doublé d'une ceinture en cuir dont la large sangle recouvrait son débardeur pâle, un brin transparent. Mon regard remonta jusqu'à son visage. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, à peine plus. Ses cheveux, coupés très courts, à la garçonne, semblaient être épris d'une folle envie d'aventure, tout ébouriffés qu'ils étaient. Ses yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil aux verres très teintées, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Gênée ? Non, elle me semblait surtout perdue.

Un lourd sac de baroudeur affaiblissait ses épaules. D'un air circonspect, je la toisais cette fille n'était pas vilaine, non, elle était même plutôt jolie, quoiqu'un peu jeune pour moi. Règle numéro un : ne jamais dépasser les quinze ans de différence. Cela me rappela un mec un peu éméché dans un bar qui, sirotant un énième verre de Jack Daniels, me dit un jour : « j'aime les filles comme mon Whisky. Six ans d'âge et dans ma cave. ». Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Quelle blague de mauvais goût, mais après tout, c'étaient les meilleures, non ?

Tiens, je n'avais pas souris depuis bien longtemps. Mais en attendant, la demoiselle devant moi n'a toujours pas pipé mot, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Dubitatif, je la regarda, et demanda :

Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Aussitôt, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle ébaucha un petit geste gêné de la main :

Oh, excusez-moi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne, je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !

Sa voix était légèrement teintée d'un accent français, et laissait transparaitre un peu d'embarras. Elle ajouta :

C'est bien la troisième maison à laquelle je sonne, je suis totalement perdue…

Cela dit, ma jolie, à huit heures du mat', tout le monde roupille, pas étonnant que personne ne t'ai ouvert… Cependant, un détail m'interpelle. Sherlock, mon alter-ego, mon personnage, tambourine vivement du poing contre les parois de mon cerveau. Mon ex avait raison. J'ai tendance à trop m'impliquer dans mon personnage, et maintenant, mes neurones s'activent comme de petites puces. Elle dit avoir cru que la maison était vide ? Mais… Ne m'a-t-elle pas vu quand j'ai ouvert la porte ? Ah, tout s'explique… La désorientation, les lunettes de soleil… Cette jeune fille était donc aveugle. Sa petite voix me sort de ma torpeur :

A vrai dire, savez-vous s'il y a une auberge, ou un hôtel dans les environs ? Je cherche un endroit où dormir quelques nuits, mais je crois m'être trompée de bus… C'est la première fois que je vais en Angleterre.

J'avais un pouvoir monstre entre mes mains. J'aurai pu l'envoyer paître, et la faire catacloper jusqu'à la barraque des Beckham, où elle se serait fait virer comme une malpropre. Mais en observant les petits tremblements de ses épaules, ses doigts qui bougeait trop vite, j'eu vite fait de comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et après tout, en tant que représentant de la classe british, je me devais bien de l'aider…

Je m'approcha doucement d'elle, et l'aida à ôter son sac. Pfiou, un vrai bagage de fille : totalement blindé. En sentant ma présence à ses côtés, la jeune fille sursauta. Je posa ma main sur son épaule, doucement, et murmura :

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire griller quelques muffins, et on va te chercher un endroit où dormir.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, rassurée.

Vous… Vous êtes sur ? Je n'aimerai pas déranger…

Quelle politesse, on dirai qu'elle a été bercé à la politesse anglaise presque excessive depuis la naissance… Vite, ma jolie, entrons. Je n'aimerai pas qu'un tabloïd immortalise notre rencontre et me fasse passer pour un kidnappeur d'enfants, que sais-je. Je lui tends ma main :

Entre, n'ai pas peur… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ses doigts courent à travers les mèches éparses de ses cheveux, et je sens ses yeux, pour ne pas dire son regard, se tourner vers moi. Sous les verres épais de ses lunettes, j'essaye d'imaginer la couleur de ses yeux. Un bleu pâle, un gris presque transparent ? Non. Du marron. Un beau brun, intense et nuancé, comme le tronc d'un arbre fraîchement coupé. Je suis certain que cette teinte lui irai à ravir, et, soudainement, je meurs d'envie de retirer ses lunettes, et, de ma vision encore entière, plonger mes pupilles dans les siennes. S'y faufiler, pénétrer sans gêne au fond des miroirs de son âme, comme un vampire aspirant l'être, alors que ma seule envie, dans cette solitude infinie qui m'envahissait… est de déceler dans une personne innocente, une once de douceur et de tendresse. Pff. Je suis ridicule, pathétique, manipulé par ma mélancolie, ma tristesse. N'empêche, quel malheur que de perdre la vue, mais après tout… Cela est une chance pour moi. L'anonymat. La simplicité. Ah, enfin ! Du répit ! Petite aveugle, ta venue ici est une bénédiction ! Sa voix, se teintant doucement de soulagement, se fait entendre :

Sarah. Et vous ?

Une joie infinie se propage soudainement dans mon cœur, enflamme mes vaisseaux, éclaire mes sens. Sarah. Quel joli prénom… J'ai envie de rire comme un enfant, et, en me décalant pour la laisser entrer, je jette un coup d'œil au dehors, puis claque la porte derrière moi.

Enchanté ! Je m'appelle John.

Ah, Watson, ce cher Watson. Pardonne moi, mais c'était plus fort que moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle s'avance doucement dans l'entrée, à tâtons, ses mains battant l'air pour prendre ses repères. Je l'observe, surpris par sa capacité d'adaptation, et sa confiance. Sarah, en terre inconnue, évoluant timidement, avec la timidité propre à celle d'une aveugle bravant l'inconnu. Je ravale peu à peu ma fierté. Comment Puis-je me permettre de me morfondre dans mon confort alors qu'elle est condamnée à vivre une nuit perpétuelle ? Elle arrive au niveau de la cuisine, à l'américaine, et s'assied sur une des chaises près du bar. J'ai aussitôt fait d'ouvrir le frigidaire et la commode, et, en deux temps trois mouvements, le bacon grésille délicieusement dans la poêle, tandis que les muffins se laissent dorer dans le grille-pain. Un sourire radieux illumine le visage de Sarah quand l'odeur du petit déjeuner se mets à embaumer la pièce.

« - Hmm, ça sent tellement bon, je n'avais pas mangé depuis une éternité ! » déclare-t-elle.

Elle avale une bouchée de bacon, et pousse un petit gémissement de contentement.

« - Mon dieu, je me demande pourquoi les français sont tellement outrés à l'idée de manger saler le matin... C'est tellement bon ! »

Elle sautille sur sa chaise en reprenant un morceau de muffin. Son enthousiasme face à ces choses si simples, de celles que j'avais totalement oublié, m'amuse, m'émerveille presque. J'aimerai tellement être comme elle. Savoir apprécier ces choses simples de la vie, s'émerveiller des arômes les plus classiques, découvrir, redécouvrir, et s'émerveiller comme au premier jour. Avec l'excitation des tournages, la promo, les groupies, j'avais oublié le pouvoir des choses simples. Sourire aux photographes avec son verre de champagne, poser devant le tapis jour, je n'en pouvais plus. Mais aux côtés de Sarah, je redécouvrais doucement mon quotidien d'autrefois. Sirotant un verre de jus d'orange, je la regardais et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre ? »

Elle posa sa fourchette, et se mit à me parler, me racontant sa vie, ses habitudes. La fac parisienne. Les difficultés à se faire sa place et à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Les ténèbres. L'envie de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Le besoin de s'affranchir de sa famille. Les ténèbres. Ce coup de tête, qui la poussa à remplir son sac d'affaires, et à fuir avec le premier train. Mais pourquoi ce pays, demandais-je ? Son sourire était radieux, immense et enveloppant de douceur, quand elle répondit :

« - Les gens mentent tellement, tous les jours, à chaque instant. Mais heureusement… Il y a les Smiths. Et ça me fait tout oublier. Oh. Et Depeche Mode. Et comme ils sont anglais, et que je trouve cette langue tellement jolie… Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps ! »

Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais rencontré personne comme toi, Sarah ? Tu es si différente, si légère, si innocente. Tu acceptes l'aide de l'inconnu qui t'ouvrira sa porte, sans aucune peur. Je pousse un soupir, et glisse une main dans mes cheveux. J'aimerai tellement être comme toi. Mais quelque part en moi, au fond de mon cœur, il y a quelque chose qui brûle, qui se consume. Cette douleur inouïe, aigue comme la lame d'un couteau, s'amuse à danser de la pointe de son tranchant pile à l'endroit où ça fait mal. Par moments, je me sens faible et ridicule, car la raison même de mon malheur m'est inconnue, ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire. Comment guérir quand on ne peut mettre le doigt sur la douleur ?

Mais tu es là. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais voir ton sourire ferme lentement mais sûrement les plaies ichoreuses de mon âme. Ses traits fins, ses doigts qui tapotent la table, sa peau pâle. Chaque fragment de sa personne est d'une délicatesse sans équivalent, éloignée de toutes ces femmes trop maquillées que je croisais et côtoyais, parfois, dans le milieu du cinéma. J'ai envie de glisser mon nez dans sa chevelure, de fermer les yeux, et de sentir s'enfuir les dernières larmes de mon cœur, glissant le long de mes joues. Comment est-ce possible qu'une pure inconnue me fasse tellement voyager ?

Un bâillement s'échappe alors de ses lèvres, et je sors de ma torpeur. Sarah tente de ramener à elle les couverts, afin de les ranger, mais sa fatigue se fait ressentir. Mes doigts se posent sur sa main, et la guide vers le canapé, dans le salon.

« - Repose toi, Sarah, je m'occupe de tout. »

Elle murmure un remerciement, et se laisse glisser sur le sofa. Réunir les assiettes et les laver me paraît soudainement être une tâche ardue. Mon esprit est ailleurs, se perds dans le souvenir de cette fille. Qui es-tu, Sarah ? Elle parle tant, avec tellement de naturel et de pureté, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Je me suis tellement battu pour aller mieux, retrouver le sourire, apprendre à être positif, mais elle, d'un battement de cils, fout tout en l'air, toutes les théories, toutes les tentatives foirées. J'astique d'un geste agressif une assiette, comme si balancer toutes mes interrogations dans la force de ma main allait me servir à comprendre. Je veux allumer le robinet d'eau froide, mais c'est un liquide brûlant qui jailli sur mon bras. Je vocifère une insulte en appuyant ma paume sur la douleur. Tout fout le camp. Ma tête est un bordel monstre. Je balance l'éponge sur le plan de travail, referme ma robe de chambre et monte à l'étage pour lui récupérer une couverture.

Respire, Benedict, respire. Ce n'est qu'une fille, jeune, toute simple, elle ne te fera rien.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire, expire.

Retrouve ton calme.

L'air se glisse dans ma gorge alors que j'aspire une goulée d'oxygène. Les idées me reviennent. J'ouvre la porte de l'armoire du couloir donnant sur la chambre à coucher, et en ressort une couverture douce, que je glisse sous mon épaule avant de redescendre dans le salon. Je descends rapidement les quelques marches donnant dans le séjour, et contourne le sofa pour arriver face à Sarah.

Elle s'est endormit.

Ses jambes nues sont repliées contre le dossier du canapé. Elle a ôté ses chaussures, et ses pieds reposent contre un coussin. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et trace du regard la courbe élégante de son mollet, remonte jusqu'aux cuisses. Une onde de chaleur explose dans ma poitrine. J'aimerai m'éloigner de cette vision, mais mes yeux ne peuvent se décrocher de ses formes, de sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque respiration, de ses paumes ouvertes, prêtes à accueillir la caresse d'une main. Mes doigts se crispent sur la couverture, que je ne peux me résoudre à étendre sur son corps. Quand ai-je ressenti un tel désir pour la dernière fois ? Les occasions de coucher avec une inconnue ne m'ont jamais fait défaut. Mais le sexe sans émotions est un peu comme un plat appétissant, de ceux qui donnent l'eau à la bouche à la seconde même où ils sont servis dans notre assiette, mais qui se révèlent être fade et insipide. Ce n'était qu'une coquille vide.

Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. Je dépliais sans plus atteindre la couverture, et recouvrit les épaules de Sarah. Perdu dans l'embarras, je m'enfuis vers ma chambre, et referma la porte derrière moi avec empressement. Je perdais tout contrôle dans la situation, de mes pensées, de mes gestes… et Dieu, que cela était bon.


	4. Chapter 4

**[merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages, je suis ravie que ma fanfic vous plaise! Continuez à commenter, et si vous avez des idées d'histoires, de scènes, d'images que vous voulez voir, dans cette histoire ou pour une fanfic purement Sherlock, allez y! ce serai un vrai plaisir de pouvoir créer quelque chose qui vous plaira, et ça me donnera des idées! Johnlock et autres acceptés!]**

Mes paupières s'ouvrent timidement, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne m'observait. Quel jour sommes-nous? Quelle heure est-il? Le soleil a presque fini de faire ses valises et projette de s'en aller pour la nuit. Mon Dieu, aurai-je donc dormi toute la journée? Je m'étire difficilement, et pousse un long bâillement. La nuit reste courte.

Je laisse glisser ma robe de chambre le long de mes épaules, elle glisse contre mes reins, et je me retrouve entièrement nu, avant de me faufiler sous la douche. Alors que j'entreprenais de me laver, je réalise soudainement que je ne suis plus seul dans cette maison. Sarah. La petite aveugle. Elle doit encore être là... à moins que sa venue n'était qu'un très joli rêve. Mais le souvenir de son sourire est encore très ardent dans ma mémoire. Je sors à la hâte, agrippe une serviette et entreprends de me sécher.

Qui est-elle, après tout?

Peut être qu'elle a profité de mon sommeil pour me cambrioler.

Peut être qu'elle a pris une bombe de peinture jaune et a commencé à taguer mes murs.

Peut être qu'elle a vidé toute ma cave à vin et s'est mis une grosse mine toute seule dans le salon.

Pire... peut être même qu'elle a trouvé ma collection de pornos cachés dans l'étagère près de la télé. Aïe aïe aïe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle découvre mon penchant pour les filles à haut talon et robes en latex.

J'enfile à la va-vite un polo, glisse mes jambes dans un jeans fraîchement lavé, et descends quatre à quatre les marches menant au salon.

J'y retrouve Sarah, assise sur le sofa, des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, chantonnant doucement. Je jette un coup d'œil affolé au reste de la maison: tout est en place, rien n'a bougé, à part la couverture, soigneusement pliée dans un coin du canapé. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était ni une chimère, ni une cambrioleuse. Juste une jolie jeune fille un peu perdue.

Je m'approche d'elle et m'assieds à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle enlève un des écouteurs et me regarde en souriant, déclarant:

" Tu as bien dormi, John?"

Sa voix m'avait manqué, tellement manqué. J'aimerai lui dévoiler mon identité, partager avec elle mon travail, mes rencontres. Mais dans le fond, l'anonymat me plaît. Alors je réponds:

" Très bien, et toi? Je suis content de voir que tu as pu te reposer... J'ai..."

Envie de t'embrasser.

Envie de glisser ma main dans tes cheveux, sur tes joues, sur tes épaules.

Envie de mourir entre tes lèvres, envie de...

J'assassine avec difficulté tous ces désirs, les pousse d'un revers de la main, difficilement, et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est déjà 19h. Pas encore l'heure de dîner, mais bien le moment pour boire un verre. Hmm, rien ne me fait plus envie qu'une cigarette, un bon vinyle et un peu d'alcool, même si, à vrai dire, elle me fit encore plus envie que ces trois plaisirs réunis.

" Sarah, aimes-tu le vin ? " déclarais-je d'une voix enjouée.

Elle éclata de rire, et rétorqua :

" Pour qui me prends-tu, John ? Évidemment que j'aime le vin, je suis française ! "

Sa réponse me surprends et m'amuse. A grandes enjambées, je me dirige vers la cuisine, attrape une bonne bouteille, deux coupes, et retourne dans le salon. Je les pose sur la table basse, et cherche du bout des doigts un disque. Il n'a jamais été aussi facile de faire mon choix : ce soir, ce sera « Violator », de Depeche Mode. Un de mes préférés.

_Reach out and touch faith… *_

En entendant la voix de Dave Gahan, Sarah se lève du sofa avec entrain.

" Aaaah, j'adore cette chanson ! "

Son corps se balance au rythme de la musique, ses lèvres entonnent les paroles, alors que claquent ses doigts. Je lui sers un verre de vin rouge, et glisse la coupe dans sa main. Elle s'arrête un instant, tend son bras libre en avant, et heurte mon poignet. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens, sans peur. Un frisson naît dans ma colonne vertébrale et se propage violemment dans mon dos tel un électrochoc.

" Trinquons à notre rencontre ! A cette superbe journée ! "

Mes joues rougissent soudainement. A être si discrète, si silencieuse, je croyais être le seul à me délecter de la présence de l'autre. Mais il faut croire que j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Mon verre teinte doucement contre le sien, alors que je murmure, avant de porter la coupe à mes lèvres :

" A la très belle soirée qui s'annonce, Sarah. "

Et quand le verre touche ses lèvres, je sens cette ancienne jalousie remonter telle une boule de chaleur au fond de mon cœur. Dieu que j'aimerai pouvoir être à la place de cette vulgaire coupe… En l'observant, les réponses commencent à m'apparaître. Telle était peut-être la raison de ma joie enfin retrouvée. Face à elle, je pouvais être moi-même. Non pas Mr. Cumberbatch. Non pas Sherlock. Je pouvais enfin être Benedict, cet anglais aux cheveux roux, aux traits banals, presque laid. Je n'avais pas à jouer la comédie, à sourire faussement devant les photographes, à marcher lentement sur le tapis rouge. Je retrouvais ma liberté, mon bonheur. En prenant conscience de tous les bienfaits que sa simple présence faisait sur moi, je plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes, et la pâleur de ses yeux aveugles ne m'intimidaient pas, elle me fascinait, m'envoûtait. Aussi malsain que cela pouvait sembler, je me plaisais à me noyer dans son regard, et j'aimais savoir que malgré tout le dénuement qu'aurai pu lui offrir mes œillades prolongées, elle ne me verrait pas. Elle ne me jugerait pas. Sarah ne saurait jamais, alors qu'elle buvait avec délice le vin, que je la dévorais du regard, car je ne pourrais la toucher. J'en mourrais d'envie, bien évidemment. Mais je n'osais pas franchir le pas.

Les vinyles s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, mais nous restions toujours entourés de la voix de Dave Gahan et de sa musique lancinante. L'alcool aidant, nous dansions au milieu de la pièce, comme des adolescents, légèrement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais été de ceux qui se ruent sur les pistes de danse, car m'exposer en public m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Mais face à Sarah, à ses hanches ondulantes, ses yeux clôts, son sourire et ses doigts qui frôlaient l'air, tout semblait si simple…Chaque parole qu'offrait le disque semblait faire écho à mes propres désirs, à mes propres émotions, mais je restais silencieux.

Quand l'un ou l'autre de nous deux finissait son verre, il y en avait toujours un pour le remplir, aussi je dû chercher une seconde bouteille dans la cuisine. Les lèvres de Sarah avaient pris une teinte carmine, et, comme libérée par l'arôme du vin, elle dansait en riant, me racontant des histoires, des anecdotes, parfois entre coupées d'éloge pour Depeche Mode.

_We're flying high_  
_We're watching the world pass us by_  
_Never want to come down_  
_Never want to put my feet back down_  
_On the ground... **_

" John, John, sais-tu que la chanson que tu viens de mettre, _Never Let Me Down Again_, décrit l'addiction à la drogue et aux paradis artificiels ? Voler, ne jamais redescendre…Dave était accro à la drogue, il a même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, en rentrant de désintox… "

Elle avale une nouvelle gorgée de vin, goulument, et continue :

" Des amis à lui l'avaient cambriolé. Mais il a su faire face, remonter le courant, s'en sortir… Et j'admire cette force. "

Assis sur le canapé, je l'observe parler. Sa passion et son enthousiasme sont tout bonnement fascinants. Mon sourire n'a pas quitté mes lèvres depuis le premier verre. Peut-être est-ce que la solution à ma tristesse, c'était elle, tout simplement…

Son téléphone se mets à sonner, une tonalité électronique raisonne dans le salon. J'éclate de rire sa sonnerie ressemble à une bande-son de science-fiction, pas vraiment le genre de références que j'attendais chez elle. Je débouche la deuxième bouteille en riant aux éclats. Amusée, Sarah se mets à gesticuler, pliant les bras tel un robot, en répétant d'une voix morne :

" Exterminate… exterminate… "

Je glisse le goulot de la bouteille entre mes lèvres, remonte le son, et tourne à ses côtés en riant. Dans une imitation tout à fait approximative, je me mets à chantonner, prenant la voix du chanteur, multipliant les mimiques, les jeux de voix. Sarah rit aux éclats. Son bonheur me revigore, grimpe dans mon cœur. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre de toute ma putain de vie. Dans mon entrain, j'attrape le béret traînant sur mon étagère, souvenir de tournage, et allume une cigarette.

Je tire avec bouffée, et laisse la fumée s'échapper de mes lèvres, relevant le col de mon polo, et me mets à parler, empruntant une voix qui n'est pas la mienne :

" Je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, et je n'ai besoin de personne… "

Sarah se mets à hurler de rire, et la voir ainsi me remplis de joie. Je l'observe, alors que doucement, les soubresauts se calment.

_Sometimes I slide away, silently_  
_I slowly lose myself, over and over_  
_Take comfort in my skin endlessly_  
_Surrender to my will forever and ever _

Je me laisse doucement tomber sur le canapé, enivré par les effluves de vin rouge qui dansent dans la pièce et embaument ma gorge. Mon regard croise le sien, et le silence se glisse entre nous. Le vinyle continue de diffuser sa musique, imperturbable, alors que mes lèvres s'égarent lentement sur les siennes.

_I dissolve in trust_  
_I will sing with joy_  
_I will end up dust_  
_I'm in heaven… ***_

Elle s'offre à moi, douce et légère, comme un souvenir près à s'envoler. Reste la, avec moi, promets-moi de ne jamais t'en aller. Sarah.

Ma langue se glisse sur ses lèvres. Une chaleur inouïe se met à grandir dans ma poitrine. Je sens ses doigts courir entre mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas un baiser volé, c'est un partage, un union, quelque chose de parfait, de magnifique. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, et en sentant ce désir grimper en moi, je réalise que jamais dans ma vie, il ne m'était arrivé d'avoir autant envie d'une femme. Elle a une sorte de pureté, d'innocence angélique, qui tords mon cœur dans des configurations jusqu'alors inconnues. La douceur de ses traits me laisse silencieux mais affamé, alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et murmurent son prénom.

Sarah.

Je sens son souffle contre ma gorge. Tellement chaud, tellement doux. Il brûle ma chair et annihile toutes mes sensations. Je pourrai mourir contre elle, et je ne sais que je ne ressentirai pas la moindre douleur, tant le trouble qui me possède est puissant.

Comment cette femme, soudaine incarnation de tous mes rêves, pourrait-elle ressentir ne serai-ce qu'une once de mon envie ? Comment pourrai-t-elle partager cette irrésistible envie, cet attrait ?

Et ses mains me semblent si parfaites, à redessiner les courbes de mon visage. J'aimerai juste les sentir se poser contre moi, et que ses divines paumes remontent contre ma chair. Je veux voir le monde à travers son regard.

Je ne prévois pas l'avancée de ses lèvres vers les miennes. Mon esprit joue du théâtre, je sens encore ses mains jouer les peintres sur mon visage, et j'aperçois, au ralenti, les yeux de Sarah qui se ferment comme la première fois, et son souffle qui se mêle au mien…

Je croyais connaître la joie, mais j'étais bien loin du compte. Un baiser, ce fut tout ce dont j'eu besoin. Et désormais j'en paye le prix, j'ai goûté à l'arôme du paradis.

Mes paumes remontent lentement le long de son dos. Son échine frémit, alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Sa tête se love contre mon épaule. J'aimerai réfréner mon désir, mais je m'en sens incapable, alors je laisse glisser mes doigts contre sa peau nue, sous son tee-shirt. Un soupir s'enfuit de ses lèvres. J'ai peur, tellement peur de mal m'y prendre, de lui faire mal…

Sarah s'éloigne de moi, ses traits sont sérieux, presque froids. D'un geste lent, elle retire son haut, et le laisse glisser sur le sol. Sa main trouve mon poignet tremblant, qu'elle caresse du bout des doigts, comme pour me rassurer. Mes yeux se perdent sur sa poitrine, et tout s'accélère. Je la laisse glisser sur le canapé, ralentissant sa chute, alors que ses ongles s'accrochent à mon polo.

Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes, et je sais qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes de les quitter. Et quand je sens mon torse brûlant toucher sa peau, et quand ses doigts ouvrent la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, et quand ma paume se glisse entre ses jambes, j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait s'arrêter. Une bombe pourrait tomber sur Londres, un paparazzi pourrait immortaliser l'instant, une tempête pourrait nous emporter tous les deux, mais rien n'aurai d'importance.

Il n'y aurait plus que son corps contre le mien.

Son souffle dans ma nuque.

Ses gémissements qui s'enfuient de ses lèvres.

Mon corps dans le sien.

Mes yeux perdus dans les siens, quand elle murmure, quand elle soupire, quand elle jouit.

Quand nous ne faisons plus qu'un, et qu'elle me fait jouir, comme jamais autre femme ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Quand j'ai l'impression qu'elle connait mieux mon corps que moi-même.

Et quand je me dis que merde… j'aimerai être à elle pour l'éternité.

_And if a double-decker bus _c_rashes into us _  
_To die by your side _i_s such a heavenly way to die _  
_And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us _  
_To die by your side _  
_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine… ****_

**[J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Mais ce n'est pas le dernier…. A très bientôt ! ]**

_* Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus_

_** Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down Again_

_*** Depeche Mode - Heaven_

_**** The Smiths - There is a light that never goes out_


	5. Chapter 5

La lumière du jour s'immisce entre mes paupières. J'ouvre alors difficilement les paupières, la gorge encore sèche. Même si le vin semble faire doubler le poids de mon crâne, les souvenirs de la soirée sont encore encrés dans ma mémoire. Je me mets à sourire bêtement. Sarah, ou comment l'impossible est devenu réalité. En tournant la tête, je l'aperçois, encore endormie. Ses traits sont détendus, et comme toujours, son visage est magnifique. J'hésite à me glisser hors du lit, mais face à ses yeux clos, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher doucement d'elle, et de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Son souffle chaud chatouille ma joue, et se mue en paroles. Encore à moitié endormie, elle murmure :

« Bonjour… »

Sa petite voix me fait sourire, et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle frotte ses yeux comme une enfant tirée de sa sieste.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » glissais-je à son oreille.

Sarah hoche la tête, ses paumes passant inlassablement sur ses paupières pour les inciter à s'ouvrir. Difficilement, elle ôte la couette de ses épaules, et s'extirpe hors du lit en s'étirant. D'un sourire fatigué, elle répond:

« Oui, mais pas assez... Repose toi encore un peu, je vais faire chauffer le thé. »

Sur ses mots, elle enfile son t-shirt de la veille et une culotte, et descends vers la cuisine. Ses pieds nus font un bruit léger sur les dalles, et le temps que je me languisse de sa présence, j'entends les tiroirs s'ouvrir, à la recherche de tasses.

Machinalement, je tends ma main vers mon téléphone portable, posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis quelques jours, alors c'est sans grand espoir que je le déverrouille. Cinq appels en absence. Tous du même numéro. Celui du responsable des tournages à la BBC, un bon ami, de ceux qui arrivaient toujours à me décrocher un rôle sympathique. J'avoue avoir beaucoup d'estime pour cette personne. Hmmm, un nouvel évènement de prévu ? Un film, une série, un doublage ? Je m'empare du portable et rappelle frénétiquement le numéro. Tout sautillant, je sors de mon lit, nu, fait couler l'eau de la salle de bain, fouillant mon armoire pour y trouver des vêtements propres. En bas, Sarah chantonne doucement, et puis je ne sais pas, la journée à beau (à quelques détails prêts) commencer comme celle d'hier, je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera parfait. L'interlocuteur décroche. Je ferme à la hâte la porte de ma chambre, et d'une voix enjouée, déclare !

« Bonjour ! C'est Benedict, tu as essayé de m'appeler ? »

Petit silence de quelques secondes.

« Bonjour… Je… je ne te dérange pas ? »

Son timbre de voix est étrange, à mi-chemin entre de la gêne et de l'angoisse. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu comme ça. Dérouté, je tente de réfréner cette peur enfouie, qui, lentement, remonte en moi, alors qu'hier, elle semblait être partie pour jamais…

« Non, tout va bien… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je l'entends déglutir difficilement :

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… La BBC a choisi de changer d'acteur pour jouer Sherlock pour la saison à venir… »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et glace violemment mes membres. Quoi ? On m'arrache à mon personnage, celui auquel j'ai donné vie, celui qui a fait remonter en pic les ventes des ouvrages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, celui qui a fait grimper toute l'audience de BBC ?

Comment ont-ils pu ?

Comment ont-ils osé m'ôter ce bonheur, cette joie, cet entrain que j'avais toujours en jouant ce personnage qui me tenait toujours tant à cœur ?

Que vais-je dire aux fans, à mes amis, à ma famille ?

Je n'entends même plus ce que dit mon interlocuteur. Le téléphone glisse de mes mains dans un bruit sourd alors qu'un sursaut secoue mes épaules. Qui ont-ils pris pour me remplacer ? Je m'en fous. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi ils m'ont arraché, sans prévenir, à un rôle qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais, qui m'avait redonné vie et foi envers le cinéma et le petit écran. Même si les soirées mondaines me débectaient. J'aimais être Sherlock, avoir ce privilège, cet honneur. Je savais que je ne pourrais le jouer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais je pensais que j'aurai le temps de me préparer. Mais là, rien.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, et ma poitrine tremble violemment. Non, non, non, je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux le garder, encore, encore un peu, je ne sais pas, mais je veux continuer. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. La raison ne guide plus mes gestes, c'est la colère. La détresse. La solitude. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour aussi mal. Mais je sais qu'en éloignant Sherlock de ma vie, je devrai retourner à la recherche de films, souvent de faibles budgets, à mauvais scénarios, un peu comme une grande star du cinéma qui se mets à tourner dans des pornos cheaps.

Jamais.

Sans réfléchir, mes pas me guident dans la salle de bain. Je rentre sans cérémonie dans l'eau, qui brûle ma peau, mais je n'en ai cure. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, errante, seule, perdue. Ma déprime avait commencé après avoir terminé le tournage de la seconde saison de Sherlock. Je voulais continuer, retrouver l'équipe, retrouver Martin, discuter, rire, c'était devenu ça, ma définition de la joie, de la vie. Mais tout foutait le camp.

Puis tout s'accélère.

La lame entre mes doigts.

Les larmes qui coulent, s'en s'arrêter, et brûlent mes paupières.

La solitude qui mords mon cœur et déchire mon âme.

La lame sur ma peau, qui remonte l'intérieur de mon bras, contre le courant.

Mon cri qui résonne dans la pièce quand la chair se déchire enfin et laisse jaillir ses méandres rougeâtres.

Mes dents qui serrent ma lèvre inférieure, pour m'empêcher de crier davantage, quand je recommence, quand j'ai envie que tout foute le camp, quand je me sens seul, perdu.

Mes yeux qui se referment, mes pensées qui s'endorment, alors qu'en arrière plan, tout, tout derrière, j'entends une voix, presque lointaine, qui hurle mon prénom. Et ça résonne au fond de mon crâne, cette femme, qui crie : « Benedict !….


	6. Chapter 6

Quand je l'entendis crier, à l'étage supérieur, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je laissais tomber la tasse que je tenais. Tout se passa très vite. Et pour cause.

J'entretenais depuis plusieurs mois déjà l'idée de le rencontrer. Mes amies, toutes membres du Cumber-collective, m'encourageaient à coup d'emails et de messages sur nos forums favoris. Elles disaient vouloir m'accompagner, trouver un quelconque moyen d'approcher Benedict. Mais quand je déclarais avoir pris mes billets pour l'Angleterre, il n'y avait plus personne. Silence radio. Beaucoup prétendaient ne pas avoir de sous, ou ne pas vouloir sécher le lycée. En réalité, elles avaient toute la trouille. Mais j'étais décidée à le rencontrer, peu m'importait par quel moyen. Réserver un vol était chose facile. Savoir où le croiser était une autre affaire. Alors je passai quelques nuits à réfléchir. La probabilité qu'il m'envoie paître était élevée. Benedict avait beau faire son joli cœur et serrer contre lui ses fans sur les plateaux de la BBC, je doutais fort qu'il accueille à bras ouverts une inconnue sonnant à sa porte. Alors j'avais établis ce plan.

J'avais acheté des verres de contact sans correction, de la couleur la plus vitreuse qu'il soit elles m'avaient d'ailleurs coûté une petite fortune, pour l'étudiante fauchée que j'étais. Dans l'avion, stressée, mordant ma lèvre inférieure sans relâche, je réfléchissais. Et s'il n'était pas là ? S'il me claquait la porte au nez ? Bon, au pire, cela me ferait quelques jours de vacances dans le pays de Moriarty et Shakespeare.

Dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, j'avais mis mes lentilles, posé mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et en arpentant les rues, je pris le temps de me glisser dans la peau de l'aveugle que je devrai bientôt jouer. Il fallait se prendre au jeu. Par moments, je marchais les yeux fermés, me concentrant sur les sons autours de moi. Mais au fond, je restais Sarah, la petite groupie, qui sentait son cœur s'emballer en m'approchant de la demeure de ce cher Monsieur Cumberbatch.

Quand je fus en face de sa maison, mon pouls commença à s'accélérer. Au fur et à mesure que je sonnais, j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de perdre mes moyens.

Et quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était comme si mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Cet homme était d'une beauté absolument irréelle. Même mal rasé, dans sa robe de chambre. Il était pieds nus, ce qui m'acheva littéralement. J'avais toujours eu une sorte de fétichisme pour toutes ces parties du corps que les ''gens normaux'' n'observaient jamais. Les veines le long du bras, la naissance des cheveux, les fossettes, les pieds, et même les jambes d'un homme.

Et quand il me laissa entrer, j'eu un mal fou à réaliser que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il était là, m'accueillait chez lui, me guidait. Bien que mes acolytes du forum m'avaient conseillé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, prétendre à la cécité, le côtoyer quelques instants et se barrer vite fait avant qu'il ne découvre le pot aux roses, je ne pus m'astreindre à ces règles. J'étais Icare, toujours plus proche du soleil, et à vrai dire, je mourrais d'envie de brûler. Finir chez les flics ne me faisait pas peur, c'était un bien faible prix face au bonheur de la compagnie de Benedict.

Mais au fur et à mesure que j'évoluais près de lui, je m'éloignais de mon rôle. Je jouais toujours l'aveugle, mais je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de me créer une vie, alors quand il me demanda la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue en Angleterre, je mentis à moitié. Certes, c'était pour lui. Mais je me sentais réellement oppressée par mon quotidien. La solitude, le manque d'amis, la seule présence de mes quelques connaissances d'Internet. Même si face à la communauté, je fanfaronnais un peu, j'avais juste envie de reconnaissance, de fierté. C'était dans ma peau, celle d'une jeune femme solitaire et inadaptée, que j'étais allé à sa rencontre.

Car son personnage me parlait.

Toujours décalé, trop cynique, jamais apprécié.

Et au fond, j'espérais aussi qu'il y avait un Watson dans les environs, et que je ne savais pas interpréter ses mots, passant à côté d'une romance prometteuse. Ah oui. J'étais persuadée, comme bon nombre des Sherlockiennes, que la relation Johnlock était bien plus qu'une bromance. Et je ricanais souvent seule dans mon lit en lisant des écrits un peu trash entre les deux personnages. Mais en croisant le regard de Benedict, cachée sous mes verres de contact et mes lunettes, je priais pour qu'il ne sache jamais que je faisais partie de ces demoiselles-là, toutes émoustillées par ces histoires dont les situations, parfois, feraient rougir de gêne bon nombre de bien-pensants.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, et qui paralysait ma langue et mes mouvements à chaque fois, c'était que chacun de ses regards me traversaient et me transperçaient de part en part. Benedict m'avait cru, bien qu'il cachait sa véritable identité il était persuadé que je ne pouvais le voir, et en profitant pour me fixer, par moments, et cela me troublait au plus haut point. Mon cerveau me disait : ''détourne toi ! détourne toi ! Il va tout découvrir !'' mais mon cœur, ce salopard, me poussait à me laisser ainsi dévorer, et Dieu que j'en mourrais. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier sur place.

Quand il dormit, pendant l'après-midi, j'arpentai son appartement comme un sanctuaire. J'avais beau avoir fait des heures de voyage pour le voir, et avoir une admiration par moment excessive pour Benedict, le respect que je portais envers sa vie privée m'empêcha de m'immiscer plus que de raison dans sa vie. J'observais, captais ses goûts, ses références, souriant en parcourant sa bibliothèque. A cet instant précis, je réalisai qu'il y avait deux sortes de fans. Celles qui se rueraient pour voler un vêtement, un objet précis, n'importe quoi, prenant des photos, jasant, hurlant. Et celles qui, comme moi, n'oseraient pas violer l'intimité de l'autre, lui vouant un immense respect. Dieu merci, j'étais seule ici. D'autres groupies auraient tout raflé.

Bien que la présence de Benedict m'emplissait d'un bonheur que je pensais impossible, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et je le sentais. Il y avait une amertume dans sa voix, une tristesse. Celle-ci s'effaçait doucement au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, mais je restais sur mes gardes. Benedict ou pas, je n'aimais pas savoir qu'une personne de mon entourage puisse aller mal. Mes parents m'avaient toujours reproché d'être trop gentille. Le malheur des autres nuit au teint, disent certains. Du coup, ils l'ignorent et la fuient je ne pouvais agir ainsi, il me fallait, ne serai-ce que pour avoir bonne conscience, aider de tout mon possible celui ou celle dont le moral était en berne. J'étais toujours persuadée qu'ils me le rendraient, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Mais face à Benedict, je m'en foutais. Même s'il me foutait dehors. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose.

Alors malgré la peur de découvrir un poids plus lourd à porter qu'une simple mélancolie, je transmettais toute ma joie de le rencontrer dans mes mots, à travers mon corps. Et il fallait croire que cela marchait. A chaque minute, je le sentais mieux, comme rayonnant. Et me dire que j'y étais pour quelque chose me faisait fondre. L'attachement propre au groupie s'effaçait, car ce n'était pas Sherlock que j'avais face à moi. Ce n'était pas l'acteur, le beau gosse aux cheveux roux, le tombeur de cœurs. C'était Benedict, l'homme, celui qui a un cœur, des faiblesses, des craintes.

C'était tellement cliché.

Mais la vie EST un putain de cliché.

Le coup de foudre, la douleur, la solitude, le cœur qui s'enflamme, tout cela existe. Ne laissez jamais qui que ce soit vous dire le contraire. Toutes ces émotions, stéréotypées comme une belle image de cinéma, toute cette chaleur qui vous ravive ou vous détruit, elle existe. Elles sont parfois rares, trop banales. Mais elles sont là, cachées, n'attendant qu'à être réveillées.

Sans l'amour, la perte d'un être cher, le baiser qui fait chavirer la raison, comment aurais-t-on pu créer les plus belles histoires du cinéma ? Il faut bien s'inspirer de quelque chose.

Et quand Benedict était à mes côtés, je sentais mes faibles fondations s'effriter comme un château de sable. Tous les fantasmes que j'avais entretenus à son égard n'étaient que du vent : la réalité était encore plus envoutante. Et si ses yeux me dévoraient, c'étaient mes lèvres qui s'asséchaient, et tremblaient d'envie à l'idée de mourir sur les siennes.

Quand il m'embrassa, je perdis totalement le contrôle de la situation.

J'en voulais plus, je voulais tout.

J'aurai pu bouffer son âme à la petite cuillère tant il me fascinait, tant je le désirais.

Nous étions tout aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre. Mais quand mon cerveau me donna le feu vert, et me suggéra en insistant de me déshabiller, je ne pu me résoudre à me refuser à lui. Cœur et raison s'étaient unis et me disaient d'y aller. Alors je me lançais.

La nuit passée avec lui dépassa tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Comme si nos corps étaient faits pour se rencontrer.

Nous avons joui très vite, très intensément. Peut-être qu'en se réveillant, Benedict apercevrai la trace de mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Je l'ignorais. Mais à l'instant où je m'apprêtais à remplir la tasse, et où j'entendus son cri, tous mes songes s'effacèrent.

Je n'hésitai pas la moindre seconde, et laissa tomber ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Sans réfléchir, je hurlais son prénom. Son véritable prénom. Ce fut le premier réflexe que j'eus. Crier. Et courir en direction des escaliers, quitte à me vriller la cheville ou à m'éclater le pied contre une marche. Je sentais l'impensable, son soudain silence me glaçait d'angoisse. Alors peu m'importait qu'il découvre que je n'étais qu'une usurpatrice. Il me fallait l'aider.

Arrivée à l'étage, je poussai violemment la porte de sa chambre. Le lit était toujours défait, son peignoir gisait sur le sol, à côté de son portable. La batterie étaient tombée quelques mètres plus loin. Qui avait pu l'appeler pour le faire soudainement paniquer ? Mon regard tomba sur la porte de la salle de bain, encore entr'ouverte. Non, Benedict, par pitié. Promets quoi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Je me mis à courir, fracassant littéralement la porte de la pièce. Et la vision qui s'offrit à moi me glaça d'horreur.

Benedict gisait, inanimé, dans la baignoire, l'eau coulant doucement sur le sol.

Sa main pendait dans le vide, les doigts ouverts, teintés d'une couleur carmine, qui se propageait goutte à goutte.

Ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer.

'' Benedict ! ''

Je prononçais encore son prénom. Le mal était fait, mais tant pis… Il y avait bien plus grave, à cet instant précis. Rien n'importait plus que lui, et son état physique.

Je fondis sur lui et, de mes forces de moineau, sorti sa tête de l'eau, et le tira pour sortir le haut de son corps de ce liquide dont la couleur prenait doucement une teinte rougeâtre. Je me mis à tirer, de mes faibles forces, cherchant en moi pour en trouver davantage. Ses bras ballants tombant dans le vide, je parvins à l'extraire de la baignoire, et je retombais lourdement sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'eau, ralentissant sa chute. Une serviette se trouvait à côté de moi, posée sur une pile. En la tirant, tout foutu le camp, mais je m'empressai de panser ses plaies. Elles étaient peu profondes, le mal n'était pas fait.

De la paume de ma main, les yeux bordés de larmes, je me mis à le gifler. Dieu, je suis en train de gifler Benedict. Benedict nu, dans mes bras. Demi-mort. Par pitié, faites qu'il se réveille. Alors que, le serrant dans mes bras, sa tête relevée pour l'aider à respirer, je sentais les pleurs monter jusqu'à moi, une violente quinte de toux s'échappa de sa gorge. Je pencha son corps en avant, tapotant son dos pour l'aider à cracher les filets d'eau qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres parfaites, mais tellement pâles…

''Dieu merci, tu es vivant…''

Benedict se mit à toussoter, serrant ses doigts contre mon dos. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, son regard plongea dans le mien, et il murmura :

''Tu me dois de sérieuses explications, Sarah… ''

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, une pure inconnue puisse me sauver la vie.

D'abord me redonner le sourire, puis m'affranchir d'une mort que j'étais prête à m'offrir.

Quand la lame glissa de mes doigts, et que j'entendis Sarah hurler mon prénom, le vrai, pas le pseudonyme que je lui avais dévoilé, je crus à une hallucination. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait débarqué entre temps. C'était encore l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Mais c'était bien Sarah, mon ingénue.

A peine me laissais-je aller à l'oubli, au sommeil, que ses pas résonnèrent dans mon cerveau. Je n'étais plus spectateur, encore moins acteur. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de baisser le volume de la musique.

Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, elle était assise sur le sol, me serrant dans ses bras, ses doigts appuyant sur les serviettes posées sur mes plaies, l'une d'entre elle recouvrant mon intimité. Sarah avait jugé utile de m'épargner le malaise supplémentaire d'une bien honteuse nudité peu face à celle qui avait partagé ma nuit, et rien que pour ce détail, j'aurai pu lui pardonner n'importe quoi, ou presque.

Ses yeux étaient humides, sa poitrine tremblait sous les pleurs. Je m'en voulais de lui offrir une telle vision. J'avais été faible, et même si je ne pouvais l'accepter, au fond de moi-même, je savais que j'aurai besoin d'elle pour aller mieux.

Elle savait donc qui j'étais. Comment avait-elle su ? Les mensonges me débectaient tellement… Mais sa réponse fut simple.

Sarah baissa la tête, et glissa ses doigts contre ses yeux. Des lentilles de contact y glissèrent, et pour la toute première fois, je croisais son regard. D'un brun intense, comme je l'avais imaginé… La honte se faisait ressentir dans ma voix, alors qu'elle m'avouait tout.

Son admiration pour mon travail.

L'envie de se donner un défi, pour m'approcher.

Le désir d'appartenir à une communauté, de se sentir quelqu'un.

Et quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, elle murmura :

'' Etre aveugle n'était qu'un jeu, Benedict. Mais le reste, cette nuit… je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi réel de toute ma vie.''

Ses bras se glissent autours de mon cou, alors qu'un soubresaut fait trembler ses épaules.

'' Je t'en prie, pardonne moi. J'accepterai que tu me foutes dehors, ou que tu appelles la police. Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée…''

Ma gorge se serre, partagé entre la douleur et la reconnaissance. J'ai besoin que mon corps parle à ma place, qu'il m'apporte une réponse, me prouve sa sincérité. Alors je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce sera peut-être la toute dernière fois. Ses yeux se ferment, et, timidement, elle m'embrasse.

Et à cet instant, quand ma poitrine encore fragile s'embrase, je sais que rien n'a changé.

Cette flamme qui brûle en moi est toujours là.

Quand ses lèvres s'offrent à moi, je sais qu'elle se met à nu. Elle est consciente qu'elle a peut-être tout perdu. Mais elle ne peut se conforter à cette idée. Et son baiser en témoigne. Sa douleur se lit dans la danse mélancolique de sa langue contre la mienne, ses regrets brûlent sa salive. Et j'aimerai qu'elle reste avec moi à jamais.

Alors, quand elle s'éloigne, et jauge mon regard pour obtenir une réponse, c'est un sourire qui étire mon visage. Un faible, las, léger sourire. Mais c'en est un.

'' Reste avec moi.''

Le ''I'd be lost without my blogger'' n'a jamais autant eu de sens pour moi...


	7. Chapter 7

**[Hello, sweeties ! Merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience, voilà le nouveau chapitre des péripéties entre Sarah et Benedict… Celui-là est un peu différent, plus direct, écrit suite à une de mes idées mais surtout grâce à une certaine Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie, qui m'a donné quelques excellentes propositions ! Mais après, j'en ai quand même fait à ma tête, ne soit pas trop déçue ! ) Donc ce chapitre dévie assez de ce que vous avez pu lire auparavant, héhé ! **

**Et puis j'ai tellement pensé à vous toute, ce samedi 15 juin, en dansant au concert de Depeche Mode pendant ces mêmes chansons où Sarah vidait son verre sans vergogne… )**

**Bisous à toutes, et à tous, s'il y a des hommes dans les environs ! N'hésitez pas à passer faire un petit coucou les mecs ! :**D]

Nous étions allongés sur le lit, éloignant nos esprits de l'incident de ce matin. Sarah m'avait aidé à me défaire du poids de mon geste, en me parlant, avec une patience que je n'avais pas rencontrée depuis longtemps. Sans porter de jugement, elle m'avait écouté, et rassuré mes angoisses. D'après ses dires, il était indispensable que je rappelle la BBC pour en savoir davantage. En serrant ma main, elle avait dit :

'' Je sais combien ce rôle est important pour toi. Tu ne peux pas accepter cette nouvelle sans en savoir davantage. Alors quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu les appelleras. Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas responsable de ce choix, Benedict. Il faut que tu en aies le coeur net.''

Sarah avait beau être plus jeune que moi, et techniquement moins expérimentée, mais son conseil me semblait particulièrement juste. J'avais promis de l'écouter. Mais en attendant, nous parlions, nos mots entrecoupés de silences mélancoliques, afin de mettre de côté le souvenir difficile de ma tentative de suicide. Et, doucement, elle me faisait retrouver le sourire. Sa présence m'apaisait et pansait mes plaies. Même si j'avais voulu en finir, Sarah parvenait à me faire voir plus loin que cet accident. Et mes lèvres ne pouvaient offrir les mots justes pour exprimer la gratitude que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Alors, allongés sur le lit, fumant quelques cigarettes nous discutions. Elle me demanda:

'' - Cela ne te fait pas bizarre de savoir que je ne suis pas aveugle ? Que je sais qui tu es depuis le début ? ''

- A vrai dire, je n'étais pas suffisamment conscient pour me poser des questions sur le moment. Je pense qu'en temps normal, ça m'aurait profondément dérangé... Mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui m'inspire confiance... Donc j'accepte tout cela. ''

Je la sens soulagée. Je sais qu'elle aurait accepté que son mensonge me pousse à lui faire quitter les lieux. Mais je la sais heureuse que je préfère qu'elle reste à mes côtés. J'ajoutais :

''- J'aime mon anonymat, mais ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la pensée que tu ne pouvais pas me voir, que tu ne soupçonnais pas que je t'observais, que je te dévorais des yeux...

- Tu es du genre à bander les yeux de tes amantes, toi ? '' rétorque-t-elle en riant.

Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens, avec la même intensité que quand elle prétendait être aveugle. '' - Sarah, tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Oh si, cela me plairait... ''

Si tu continues à jouer avec moi, ma belle, tu vas finir par te brûler… D'autant plus que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me plonger dans de telles situations depuis bien longtemps. Souvent, mes amantes n'étaient pas intéressées par ce genre de relations. Et des fois, je n'osais pas faire part de mes penchants, trop souvent jugés comme étant malsains.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de déviant dans le fait d'aimer dominer et transformer la douleur en plaisir. Il y a un respect immense entre les deux personnes qui s'offrent à un tel jeu, la confiance est le maître mot. Jusqu'où peux-tu aller ? Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? Jusqu'où as-tu envie d'aller ?

Tout est question de dialogue, ce qui manque cruellement quand deux êtres décident de se donner dans une aventure.

Et puis, en faisant usage de ma dominance physique sur une femme, en voyant sa capacité à se libérer de ses aprioris et à s'ouvrir à l'inconnu, j'avais l'occasion de découvrir à quel point elle avait confiance en moi. Et ces jeux étaient toujours très… révélateurs.

Le petit sourire narquois de Sarah me conforte dans mon envie de jauger ses limites, et sans réfléchir, sans m'astreindre à la moindre retenue, je bondis sur elle tel un animal en colère. Mes doigts emprisonnent ses poignets, bloqués au-dessus de sa tête. A califourchon sur elle, mes jambes l'empêchent de bouger. Aucune échappatoire pour elle.

La jeune femme tente d'extraire ses mains de mon emprise, et je sens ses hanches gigoter sous moi. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ou bien se prend-elle au jeu ?

'' - Be.. Benedict… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te mets face à tes propres provocations, Sarah. ''

Elle déglutie difficilement, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Une lueur noire proche de la colère y scintille. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure : impossible de déterminer si elle est sérieuse, ou juste très bonne comédienne… Je la sens combattre, mentalement, physiquement. Mais son corps commence doucement à se tempérer, son pouls s'accélère, mais ces signes ne témoignent pas de la peur. Du moins, mon expérience ne décèle pas de réelle angoisse. Une lueur de désir grimpe dans ma poitrine et me brûle la gorge. J'ai terriblement envie d'elle…

Comment fait-elle pour détruire toutes ces barrières que j'avais difficilement construites ?

Comment fait-elle pour m'offrir une confiance presque aveugle, et se donner à moi sans angoisse ?

Et moi, comment suis-je devenu cet être presque sentimental, qui avance la gorge serrée quand elle rode dans mon esprit ?

Mes lèvres se glissent dans son cou. Je m'imprègne de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa peau. Elle m'hypnotise, elle me rend fou. Quand j'embrasse sa chair, je sens la douleur s'en aller, emmenant avec elle cette foutue solitude qui me bouffait depuis trop longtemps. J'ai faim de son parfum, de ses membres frémissant sous mes doigts. Ma langue parcourt la courbe de sa nuque.

Sarah, nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière… Mais en avons-nous envie ?

Mes doigts serrent ses poignets si forts que je sais que j'en aurai terminé, sa peau sera marquée de ma présence, et cela me plaît. Toute trace disparaîtra en quelques heures, mais j'aime l'idée de lui laisser un souvenir de cet instant.

Je plaque mon corps contre le sien. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors que ma bouche se presse ardemment contre son cou. J'ai envie de la mordre, de la goûter, de la dévorer. Chaque millimètre de sa peau brûle sous le contact de ma chair, alors que je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise, un à un. Mes doigts redessinent chaque courbe de ses reins, et mes ongles complètent la danse en marquant leur passage. Elle se raidit, méfiante, ondule pour se défaire de mon emprise. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Laisse- moi me nourrir de tes souffles et de tes soupirs.

Je délaissais ses poignets l'espace d'une seconde, probablement parce que j'étais un peu trop sûr de moi, persuadé qu'elle ne tenterait pas de me faire face. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour emprisonner mes hanches de ses divines jambes, et me faire basculer violemment sur le matelas. Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Je lui jette un regard surpris, piégé à mon propre jeu.

'' Oh, Benedict, ne t'ai-je jamais fais comprendre qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec moi ? ''

Son entrejambe me frôle dangereusement. Mon jeans me semble particulièrement serré à cet instant même... Un large sourire naît sur ses lèvres, et ses doigts courent le long de mon torse, sous le tissu de mon t-shirt. Ses griffes narguent ma peau et frôlent mes tétons. Elle m'électrise, paralyse mes sens et fait de moi une boule de sensations prête à exploser. Sans plus attendre, elle enlève mon haut, l'arrache presque, et le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon Amazone m'observe alors, je sens son regard retracer mon corps. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'examine comme ça, ou bien n'en étais-je pas conscient, persuadé de sa cécité ? Je sens sa gorge se nouer, et elle déglutit difficilement.

'' Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serai dans une telle… position, avec toi… '' déclare la jeune femme d'une petite voix. ''Mais tu peux être certain que je vais faire en sorte que nous n'oublions jamais ce moment.''

Sa main droite se glisse dans mes cheveux, elle serre quelques mèches entre ses doigts et m'amène à ses lèvres affamées. Sa langue se glisse contre la mienne avec ardeur, avalant mon âme et mes peurs par la même occasion. Je me relève, et soutient son dos nu, qui frémit sous le contact de ma paume. Ma bouche trouve son sein droit, et au contact de mes joues mal rasées sur sa peau, je sens le téton se durcir. Son épiderme est si doux, si tendrement parfumé… je ne m'en lasserai probablement jamais. Je l'embrasse, le couvre de baisers, me délectant des murmures qui naissent dans sa gorge.

Je la laisse doucement tomber sur le lit, et me faufile sur elle. Mes paumes parcourent son ventre brûlant, et glisse entre ses jambes. Son dos se cambre violemment quand mes doigts retracent doucement son intimité, quand je l'embrasse tendrement, tout en bas, maître de ses frissons et de ses gémissements. Tout semble si… irréel. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage. Ses paupières closes tremblent, ses ongles s'accrochent aux draps. Elle est divine… J'ai envie de lui offrir le plus bel orgasme qu'une femme puisse espérer, et ce ne sera jamais aussi beau que tous ces papillons qui virevoltent dans mon estomac.

Je ne l'autorise pas me toucher davantage. Quand ses doigts descendent le long de mon boxer et me dévoilent, quand ses yeux s'y attardent et que ses mains se tendent vers mon sexe, je l'arrête d'un geste rapide. Un air déçu, presque suppliant, naît dans son regard. '' Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, Sarah…'', murmurais-je à son oreille. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ton sourire, et ta peau, et ton odeur… Ses mains caressent mes épaules, alors que je m'amuse à la narguer, ondulant entre ses jambes. Un gémissement de contestation jaillit de ses lèvres et me fait rire.

'' S'il te plaît, Benedict… ''

Ses supplications font encore grimper la tension qui régit chacun de mes gestes. Je me glisse violement en elle. Un cri brise le silence, son cri. J'aimerai que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ses mouvements se calent sur les miens, ses hanches emboîtent le rythme de mes reins. Si faire l'amour avec Sarah n'est pas le paradis sur Terre, et bien il n'existe pas, j'en suis certain. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules, et quand je touche ses parois brûlantes, je la sens se retenir de gémir encore plus. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, aussi heureux face à cette femme, un large sourire sur ses lèvres alors que je la prends, que nous faisons l'amour, laissant le temps s'écouler sans y faire attention.

Je sens ses muscles se contracter par à-coups. Presque, presque… A la sentir proche du paroxysme, je sais que je ne suis moins non plus très loin… Ses jambes s'agrippent à mes hanches, je la pénètre encore plus profondément, et nous jouissons ensemble, violement, intensément. Le monde extérieur disparaît, à cet instant précis. J'ai peur de tomber amoureux, mais si c'est pour partager avec elle d'aussi beaux souvenirs, je suis prêt à en payer le prix.

Nous nous endormons très rapidement, épuisé par la puissance de l'orgasme.

Je ne me rappelle pas de mon rêve, mais je suis certain que le sourire de Sarah y est maître, et continue à me rendre heureux.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'est encore Greg, celui qui m'avait annoncé que la BBC se séparait de moi pour la prochaine saison de Sherlock. J'avale péniblement ma salive, jette un regard à la jeune femme somnolant sur mon lit, et décroche.

'' – Bonjour Sherlock, c'est encore moi… J'étais inquiet, tu as raccroché au milieu de notre conversation et tu ne répondais plus au téléphone…

- Greg, ce n'était pas la peine de rappeler, déclarais-je dans un soupir. La nouvelle est déjà assez difficile à digérer…

- La nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ?

- Pour le tournage de Sherlock, que la BBC prenait un autre acteur ! ''

Le silence envahit soudain la conversation, et j'entends le rire de Greg se propager à l'autre bout du combiné.

'' – Tu n'es pas sérieux, Benedict ?

- Euuuuh…

- La BBC n'a pas l'intention de te licencier, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te faisais marcher, voyons ! Allume la télé, vieux, va sur Internet, la série ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté… ''

Un balbutiement sorti de mes lèvres. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Etais-je dans un joli rêve induis par la jouissance et les folies que nous venions d'entreprendre ?

Je réalisais alors l'ampleur des dégâts de mon mal-être sur mes pensées.

Greg était le genre de personne qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Une fois, il a même réussi à me faire croire que le comité des Cumberbitches avait signé une pétition pour que Sherlock et John couchent ensemble, et que la BBC avait accepté. Faut croire que j'étais un peu naïf, par moments, toujours à l'écoute des propositions les plus folles de mes collaborateurs. Parce que si le réalisateur ne m'avait pas dit de retenir mon drap pour l'épisode avec Irène Adler, j'aurai certainement suivi le concert de Martin, et je me serai baladé les fesses à l'air jusqu'au bureau de la Reine Mère.

J'avais tellement broyé du noir ces dernières semaines que, sans raison, je me conditionnais pour être prêt au pire. Un peu comme si c'était une raison pour déprimer. Pourquoi tu chiales ? Oh, je me prépare à la perte de mon job, à la mort de mon meilleur ami, ou à ma future calvitie, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pas encore choisi.

Tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Comme d'habitude, comme dans la vraie vie, dans la joie et la bonne humeur des plateaux de tournages.

Quand je mis fin à la conversation téléphonique, et m'apprêtais à retourner sous la couette, je vis Sarah, dans sa splendide nudité, m'attendre, debout, à un mètre de moi. Son sourire était radieux, quand elle déclara :

'' Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… !''

Mes bras l'enlacèrent avec hâte, et mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes. En fait, comme le chantait Morrissey… Il y a une lueur qui ne disparaît jamais.


End file.
